<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SBI In The Same House! by BarnowlNiza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998923">SBI In The Same House!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza'>BarnowlNiza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, the sbi all live in the same house, tubbo is basically part of the family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarnowlNiza/pseuds/BarnowlNiza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this in my drafts lol, forgot that I had written it</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SBI In The Same House!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this in my drafts lol, forgot that I had written it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Phil, Phil, Phil" Techno shook Phil awake, having had a thought while trying to fall asleep.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah Techno?" Phil asked sleepily, "Is Tommy annoying you while you try to sleep again?"<br/>
<br/>
"No, it's not that," Techno paused, "But that might be an issue later, that kid is *still* streaming. But I needed to ask you if you were doing anything tomorrow. I may have planned my stream with you in it without making sure that you would be able to help me."<br/>
<br/>
"Tomorrow's, Thursday, right?" Phil asked, rubbing his eyes, and Techno nodded, "Yeah, I think I'm free"<br/>
<br/>
"Great, you're helping me move my Halloween mobs to my new base tomorrow!"<br/>
<br/>
Techno left the room, shouting at Tommy to quiet down, smirking as he heard the faint, "Sorry mum!" That Tommy had to yell back to keep up appearances. Now knowing that his stream plans weren't ruined, Techno went to his room and flopped on the bed, trying to block out the sound of Tommy screaming as he fell asleep.<br/>
<br/>
.oOo.<br/>
<br/>
The stream had gone well, he and Phil had successfully moved Hubert, Bob, and the skeleton to his new base, and he and Phil had teased about the sbi all living together. If only they knew. Techno ended his stream and accepted his doordash spaghetti and meatballs from Kristen, who had grabbed it and brought it up to his room. It was a little cold, but Techno didn't really care that much, he was too hungry. When Phil ended his stream, he immediately came into Techno's room, after knocking of course.<br/>
<br/>
"You really do have a second monitor just sitting in here!" Phil laughed, seeing the monitor that they had been talking about during the stream. "And here's your play button, and your MCC coin... None of this has been unpacked! Has this all just been sitting here since you moved in?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yep" Techno replied with a small chuckle. "I could probably make a whole video just unboxing everything."<br/>
<br/>
"You could" Phil agreed. "But you probably won't"<br/>
<br/>
"You know me so well Phil" Techno laughed again, "So, when are we going to tell our viewers that we're all living together?<br/>
<br/>
"Let's just keep dropping hints, see if anyone figures it out"<br/>
<br/>
.oOo.<br/>
<br/>
"Okay chat, Tommy doesn't know this, but I'm at his house right now, he thinks I'll be by after the stream," Tubbo said, muting his mic so Tommy wouldn't hear him "Don't snitch on me, but I'm going to raid him in a bit, then head over to his room." Tubbo unmuted his mic and talked to Tommy a bit more before saying, "I'm probably going to wrap up the stream here" He told Tommy before muting again and preparing to raid him, "Well chat, see you on Tommy's stream!" Tubbo raided Tommy and quickly got up and went over to Tommy's room across the hall, quietly opening the door and slipping into the room. He waved to the stream and put his finger over his mouth indicating for his chat to stay quiet.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you for the raid Tubbo," Tommy said, seeing the notification pop up.<br/>
<br/>
Tubbo smiled before happily saying, "You're welcome!"<br/>
<br/>
That gave Tommy a start. "Holy shit dude!" He shouted, almost falling out of his chair. He spun around to face Tubbo, "I thought you weren't coming until dinner!"<br/>
<br/>
"I came early! I've been streaming from the other room!" Tommy had stood up and the two teens shared a hug. "I'm going to go ask, uh" Tubbo paused, glancing at the still live stream, unsure if they could hear him or not, "you're parents what they're making for dinner"<br/>
<br/>
"Sounds good, I'm going to keep streaming for a bit longer" Tommy turned back to his stream just in time for a creeper to explode in front of him. Tubbo snorted in laughter as he left the room.<br/>
<br/>
As Tubbo left the room, he turned to close the door and when he turned back around, Techno was standing there in his pink-haired glory. "Oh, hey Techno!" Tubbo said happily.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Tubbo. So, I was thinking, I'm getting a little bored with keeping the fact that the sbi all live together a secret, y'know? Phil wants to keep dropping hints, but what if we did something else, say, a prank?" Techno proposed with a smirk.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm listening," Tubbo said, walking into his room and silently inviting Techno in so that they weren't standing in the middle of the hall.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, before I start telling you my plan, I need to know, would you be okay with doing the dishes tomorrow after dinner?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, I could do that, but could I ask why?" Tubbo asked curiously.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, tonight is my turn to do the dishes, and Tommy's turn is tomorrow. He usually tries to get out of it, but Phil makes him do it. So, if we let Tommy get out of it, maybe by distracting Phil, Tommy will go stream. When Phil realizes that Tommy didn't do the dishes, Phil will go yell at Tommy to do them. This is where you'll come in, Tubbo, you can do the dishes so that Tommy will get annoyed, and then me and Wil can hijack his stream."<br/>
<br/>
"What if I wash all the easy stuff and leave all the difficult stuff for Tommy to watch, and then I can join you in hijacking the stream?"<br/>
<br/>
"Sounds great! I'll go tell Wilbur, we're having burgers for dinner by the way, I heard you tell Tommy you were going to find out what we were having for dinner" Techno gave Tubbo an awkward thumbs up before slipping out of Tubbo's room, presumably heading to Wilbur's room to inform him of the plan.<br/>
<br/>
.oOo.<br/>
<br/>
It was the next day, and the three people in on the plan were hyped. Tommy was planning to stream as soon as he could after dinner, with Dream, and Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo were ready to crash it. At dinner, Tommy was loudly talking, with the other Sleepy Bois adding in with some of their thoughts. The pranksters shared looks throughout the meal, which Phil noticed, but didn't mention anything. Tommy was oblivious.<br/>
<br/>
When they had finished eating, the five brought their dishes from the dining room to the kitchen. Phil insisted that they sit and eat dinner together at the table as often as possible. As they did this, Techno sent a glance towards Wilbur, who took the cue and drew Phil into a conversation. "Hey Phil, can I bounce some song ideas off of you?"<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, of course!" Phil replied as Wilbur led him into the living room, out of sight from the kitchen and stairs. Tommy took the opportunity to slip away and start streaming, and Techno pulled out his phone waiting for the notification that Tommy had started streaming. They had decided that they would try to let Tommy stream for 10 minutes, or as long as Wilbur could distract Phil for. The notification came through and Technoblade started the timer for 10 minutes. He poked his head into the living room as Tubbo scrolled through something on his phone. Wilbur was still talking avidly to Phil. Techno opened his stream after turning his volume off. He needed to see what they were dealing with. Dream and Tomy were just talking, Techno assumed that Dream was teasing Tommy about his exile.<br/>
<br/>
Techno turned his volume up a little bit so he could hear what they were talking about. "Wilbur said he'd be on later, but I don't know when that would be. He said he was chatting with Phil about some song ideas, but I don't know how long that would take." Techno grinned and muted his phone again, checking the timer. 2 minutes.<br/>
<br/>
"It's been eight minutes, should we put our plan in action now instead of waiting another two minutes?" Techno asked Tubbo quietly.<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, we can do that," Tubbo responded excitedly, though keeping his voice down.<br/>
<br/>
Techno poked his head into the living room again, but this time he made sure Wilbur saw him. "Hey, Phil?" He started, and Phil turned to face him, "Tommy didn't do the dishes" He knew that was all he needed to say. Phil got up and apologized to Wilbur before going upstairs. Techno could hear Phil yelling at Tommy, and he went back into the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
"Change of plans, Techno," Tubbo said, "I'm not going to wash the easy stuff, I'll time it so that it looks like I'm about to do them, but when I see Tommy I'll let him do it."<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, cool, here he comes now," Techno responded, hearing Tommy stomping down the stairs.<br/>
<br/>
Tommy walked into the kitchen as Tubbo turned the water on. It really looked like Tubbo was going to do the dishes, and Tommy sighed in relief, "Oh, you're doing them, Tubbo, looks like I can go back to my stream!"<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, Tommy, you're here!" Tubbo shut the water off and stepped away from the sink, "I was going to get you started but you're here now so I don't need to!" Tubbo smirked and walked out of the kitchen, Techno following. They could hear Tommy groaning as he started washing the dishes.<br/>
<br/>
Techno went straight upstairs while Tubbo grabbed Wilbur. The three entered the room at the same time, luckily not stopped by Phil who was making sure Tommy did all the dishes. Tubbo sat in Tommy's chair, being the shortest, while the other two knelt on either side of him. Tubbo and Techno stayed quiet while Wilbur greeted Dream, who had been in a call with Tommy, as Dream knew that Wilbur was going to join the vc later.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Dream!" Wilbur said happily<br/>
<br/>
"Oh, hey Wilbur, I didn't hear you join! Tommy is apparently doing the dishes right now."<br/>
<br/>
"What if I told you I never joined the vc?" Wilbur grinned mischievously and glanced at Tommy's chat which was going wild.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you mean you never joined the vc?" Dream asked and he paused, most likely checking the vc.<br/>
<br/>
Techno took this opportunity to speak up, "I never joined the vc either, yet I'm here"<br/>
<br/>
"How?" Dream seemed very confused, and Tommy's chat was unreadable.<br/>
<br/>
"Well you see" Techno dragged out the last word, hoping to stall long enough for Tommy to finish doing the dishes.<br/>
<br/>
"Did you break into Tommy's house?" Dream asked with a gasp, "You were stream sniping him and came in through his window when he left."<br/>
<br/>
"Well, if we did that we wouldn't need to stream snipe him, we could just look through his window," Wilbur said.<br/>
<br/>
"I did actually stream snipe him to see what he was up to" Techno admitted. "But only because I was bored. We had to let him stream for a little bit before we crashed it."<br/>
<br/>
"You haven't denied breaking into his house though" Dream pointed out.<br/>
<br/>
"Well, I know I didn't break in because I was already here. Techno and Wilbur can explain from themselves." Tubbo spoke up.<br/>
<br/>
"Techno, Wilbur?" Dream asked. Techno quickly muted on discord and the stream and looked at Wilbur.<br/>
<br/>
"Wil, we need to stall until Tommy gets back up here"<br/>
<br/>
"Uh" Wilbur unmuted on the stream and yelled, "Hey Phil, can you come up here"<br/>
<br/>
"Sure!" Phil called back, and Techno unmuted on discord.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, we're back" Techno said. "If you could just give us a second"<br/>
<br/>
"Okay?"<br/>
<br/>
"We're in here Phil!" Tubbo called as Phil walked past the room.<br/>
<br/>
"What are you guys doing," Phil sighed in good manner.<br/>
<br/>
"What do you think we are doing Phil?" Techno smirked.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought we were going to drop a few more hints before we revealed this."<br/>
<br/>
"Revealed what? That you guys broke into Tommy's house?" Dream interrupted.<br/>
<br/>
"Nah mate" Phil glanced at the open doorway, "Tommy should be done with the dishes soon." Almost on cue, Tommy came up the stairs and into his room.<br/>
<br/>
"What are you guys doing in here!" He shrieked, "I'm streaming!"<br/>
<br/>
"We know, that's why we're crashing your stream" Techno responded dryly.<br/>
<br/>
"But, you have your own set-ups in your rooms right down the hall!"<br/>
<br/>
"Wait, you guys live in the same house?" Dream finally picked up what they were putting down<br/>
<br/>
"You finally figured it out huh?" Wilbur smiled.<br/>
<br/>
"How long have you been living together for?" Dream questioned.<br/>
<br/>
"Less than a year. I don't remember exactly when Techno and Wilbur moved in with me and Kristen, but Tommy moved in pretty recently" Phil answered.<br/>
<br/>
"Interesting" And they went on with the stream. Phil eventually left to do something in his room, but not before the 4 took a selfie together. Wilbur then posted it on his Twitter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>